


Dear Dream, You Have A Spy So I Have Nothing To Tell You But I'm Writing A Letter Anyways

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: Still A Familial Unit Through It All [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: Tommy has never had any problems calling for gods in the past (look at his relationship with Techno). He sends Dream a letter, if only to pass the time while Niki nurses Tubbo back to health from his canon fire.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Still A Familial Unit Through It All [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179956
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Dear Dream, You Have A Spy So I Have Nothing To Tell You But I'm Writing A Letter Anyways

Dear Dream,

I have things to tell you. What things? I’m not sure, but when I saw the inkwell and I felt the need to write “Dear Dream”, so I must have something to tell you.

I guess I could tell you how I’ve been; what I’ve been up to, but Ifought with you in war. You gave Wilbur the TNT. You know about our actions.

I don’t know how you know, but you are God I suppose. I’ve seen out sparing with Techno in the pasture. Maybe Wil was right. Maybe I shouldn’t trust him.

At least I’ve got Tubbo. And Niki is with us now, but you don’t need a spy to figure that out.

I have written all of this out, and I still don’t know why I picked up the quill to write to you.

You and Wilbur agreed that ‘the enemy of my enemy is my friend,’ but I’m now thinking that that was for Wilbur only. You only gave me your stuff because it would help Wilbur didn’t you?

Are we still at odds Dream?

~~I just want my older brothers back.~~

_Signed, TommyInnit_


End file.
